


all that you want

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Partying, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Texting, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, also i thought it was shin hoseok, because wonho is soft, but i guess it's lee hoseok?, but like hyungwon takes a bit of control, but not a text fic, hyungwon gay panics, i am confusion, lots of swearing, my life is a lie, shitty humor, vv awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: [11:33] laziest hyung: here's the worst part: i only know that his name is Hoseok and his friend is like really loud[11:34] meanest hyung ever: lol why didn't you get his number?[11:34] spoiled maknae: loserin which hyungwon never said that he was smart





	all that you want

**Author's Note:**

> title from bon appetit - katy perry 
> 
> i've liked monsta x since no mercy and have always listened to their music, watched interviews and fan made videos, and followed accounts, etc. but i never like ,,, read fics until recently (and by recently i mean deadass less than a month) and well .... i was sucked in so here i am, writing my first monsta x fic 
> 
> so hi, hello to all the monbebes, welcome to my fucking ao3, im a jjp stan so that's like all of my works but it be like that, ya know? i write pretty much just angst. that's it. i write sad shit. and smut. rare fluff if i'm feeling generous. go check out my jjp fics!!! 
> 
> and if there's anyone who is just a loyal reader of mine and is here for a hyungwonho ride then i see you bitch and i love you

Hyungwon hates the cold.

Really, he did. He despised it ever since he was little, always refusing to go outside and play with the children, even when his parents insisted that he did. But that being said, Hyungwon is what you may call a cheapskate. He's never been one to care about material possessions, and even if he did, he's just too broke for that shit.

He'd rather be damned than pay to park near the main buildings. Instead, he was stuck parking in the garages that are in the middle of fucking nowhere, which also happens to be a fifteen minute walk to the nearest campus building. Because apparently exercise is important or whatever. If Hyungwon could pay, he would. He's lazy enough to do it, Changkyun would attest to that within a heart beat. But, like previously mentioned, he is one broke bitch. Sometimes he can barely afford to buy a packet of ramen from the corner store near his apartment. One time, the little old lady who owns the convenience store, watched as he struggle to count out pennies to pay and she had literally just sighed and said, "just take it and get out."

Yeah that's one of his more lower moments.

Thankfully, the weather isn't even that bad yet, just enough to where some maniacs still wore short sleeves, others sporting shorts. The odd few that Hyungwon caught wearing tanks tops well... he stayed far away from them, deeming every last one of them as future serial killers for being that much of gluttons for punishment to wear tank tops in this weather. He trusts them less than he trusts math majors, and that's really saying something.

Usually, even in the summer, Hyungwon took to long sleeves and jeans. As it slowly grows colder out, he would begin to layer, adding an extra flannel, or a jacket here and there. He found a way to be both warm and stylish, because he may or may not be a bit of a fashionista according to Kihyun, and he doesn't want to be caught looking bad. Because he knows all of his self respect goes out of the window in the winter when he looks like a marshmallow. If he had it his way, he'd hibernate.

Yet, the campus still deemed it not could enough to stop having a food truck on campus parked between the history building and foreign language center in the empty lot between the two. Though, to be fair Hyungwon's heard that it's actually really stuffy in there, so he bets that they're keeping warm at least, so good for them. They're better off than he is currently. The plus side to having the food truck is that they serve both hot chocolate and coffee and well if anyone sees him using the last of his money for some then they better mind their damn business. Hyungwon may be broke, but he'd scrape up all of his change from his bags, car, and apartment if it meant that he can get a damn coffee. It's almost a necessity at this point in his life.

Look, he never said that he knew how to prioritize.

It was one of those days where he waited in the obscene line just to get his fix, but Hyungwon expected the line to be long as always because coffee and energy drinks are some of the only things fueling any student at this rate, especially now that midterms are less than a month away. And it's a long standing fact that midterms are sometimes worse than finals. If you pass your midterms, then you'll pass your class unless you really fuck up from then to the end of the semester. If you fail, then you better watch out. So Hyungwon knows that it is just that time of the semester where students collectively begin to pull more frequent all nighters.

At least it isn't as bad as the pure and utter chaos that erupts during the end of the year from the seniors having to submit their senior thesis for their respective major and minors. The mere thought makes Hyungwon shiver, he's bared witness to the chaotic evil energy for the last two years, and he's never seen the library, the computer labs, other labs, tutor rooms, and professors offices so packed in his entire life. It's nearly impossible for any other grade level to get their own work done within the mess.

"Hey! What can I get for you?" the food trucker worker, a transfer student from Japan whose name is Sana, asks him with a wide smile. She's nice, he met her early on in the year because one of his partners for one of his Chinese class projects, Tzuyu, is her roommate.

"Just a coffee please, blacks fine." With a sigh, he slides over his measly $3, a bit sad to see it going, and he knows that he'll have to find more change as soon as he gets home from work tonight.

After placing his order, Hyungwon rounds to the side where they all stand and wait for their name to be called, and he frowns as soon as he sees a guy happily sipping on an ice coffee. Hyungwon shuffles further away from him. What the hell is wrong with him?

The blonde seems entirely unbothered by the fact however, that he is drinking an ice coffee in this weather. Far too content for consuming something that is 90% ice and 10% coffee. Yet, that is nothing compared to how crazier he seems as soon as he starts to jump up and down while shouting, "Hoseok! Hey, Hoseok hyung!" At this point, Hyungwon isn't the only one staring at him. The group of about nine other students all standing around to wait for their order, along with the other fifteen in line all give him major side eye.

The man that he was calling for walks over, and Hyungwon's eyes land on his thighs first, watching as his jeans fit him almost skin tight looking as if they're about to explode from how much they seem to strain against his thighs because of just how muscular they are. Which is saying something, because the only other somewhat ripped guy that Hyungwon knows on this campus is Hyunwoo. Finally, after realizing that he's been staring at the guy's thighs for way longer than he should be, he lets his eyes trail up the rest of the body to look at his face, and for a moment Hyungwon is sure that he had momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

The man- Hoseok, is hot. Just straight up, unfiltered, drop dead fucking hot. Probably the hottest guy that Hyungwon has seen since Cha Eunwoo. As soon as Hyungwon realizes that he is still staring, and that is really weird, he tries to close his mouth that he knows is hanging open, and look away while at it, but he makes eye contact with him, meaning that he gets caught in the act.

"I already bought you you're order. I had just gotten mine when you texted me, so I had to get all the way back in line for it, so you're welcome."

"Thanks Minhyuk," Hoseok laughed and Hyungwon's heart skips a beat because how is his little giggle so fucking cute? What the hell?

When Hyungwon turns back against he sees that Hoseok is looking at him and quickly, he turns away again. He's afraid to look back up just to be caught unashamedly staring once again. So when the other worker calls out his name, Hyungwon feels extremely thankful that the universe doesn't totally hate him.

There's picnic tables all around the area, and so he finds an empty one that is out in the sun, because he is most definitely not going to be sitting at one that is underneath the a tree. It's always at least five degrees cooler underneath the trees, and that's a big no no for him. As soon as he sits down, he pulls out one of those granola bars that he buys on discount from the store, just so that has something to carry with him on campus, which is far better than spending $2 on an apple. He is budgeting, okay?

He only gets about two bites in when from the corner of his eye he notices that somebody is sitting across from him, and he glances up to see the guy from earlier, Hoseok, sitting across from him, his ears turning bright red, and Hyungwon swears that he might just end up choking on that granola bar.

"Uh hey," he flashes a quick and nervous smile. "I was just wonder what your name is? I really like your style," he finishes, voice fading out a bit more lamely.

It takes Hyungwon several seconds for his brain to compute that Hoseok is talking to _him_, Chae Hyungwon, never the less asking for his name. He blinks once before finally answering, "Hyungwon. My names Hyungwon, what's yours?" He nearly face palms his self for even asking because he's pretty sure every body in a twenty feet radius knows his name now.

"Hyungwon," he repeats with a more confident smile this time around, and it should be illegal for how blinding it is. "I'm Hoseok."

Before Hyungwon can say anything else, Hoseok's friend from earlier is jumping up and down from several feet away clapping as he cheers, "You're doing great sweetie!"

It it was anymore possible, Hoseok's ears turn just that much redder and he's getting up and giving apology bows before he turns and rushes over to the other boy to get him to shut up. As soon as they are out of both ear and eye shot, Hyungwon releases a squeal as he whips out his phone, immediately opening the group chat that he has with his two, and coincidentally only, best friends.

**[11:25]_ laziest hyung_: guys gUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT **

**[11:27] _meanest hyung_: bitch i'm in a lecture what could you possibly want right now **

**[11:27] _spoiled maknae_: says you who is answering his phone during said lecture **

**[11:28]_ meanest hyung_: you know what? **

**[11:29] _laziest hyung_: guys shut up this is about me **

**so this mega hot guy complimented me, said he liked my style, and asked for my name**

**his name is Hoseok **

**[11:32] _spoiled maknae_: wow, you're really turning into a young adult cliche huh **

**[11:32] _meanest hyung:_ i didn't know overgrown tadpole was a style men like. the more you know i guess **

**[11:33] _laziest hyung_: fuck you **

**here's the worst part: i only know that his name is Hoseok and his friend is like really loud **

**[11:34] _meanest hyung_: lol why didn't you get his number? **

**[11:34] _spoiled maknae_: loser**

**[11:35] _laziest hyung:_ i was too busy gay panicking ok hop off my dick **

**[11:36} _meanest hyung, spoiled maknae_: you're an idiot**

Okay so, maybe Hyungwon is an idiot, both Kihyun and Changkyun have a point. He already knows that, but this instance, along with their lovely reassurance only just serves to really re-enforce just how much of an idiot he really can be. Apparently, his last two brain cells aren't doing anything for him nowadays, which is fine, it's not like he even needs them anyways, he can do this himself.

Except, trying to find Hoseok proved to be a very tedious task. Hyungwon can't just stand outside the foot truck at the exact same time every day. Because for starters that would be weird, especially when he doesn't have any money to buy anything, then that is extremely weird. His already ridiculously low budgeting has been decreasingly which meant week by week his coffee consumption has been dwindling down. Back when Hyungwon was a child and all of the adults in his life would tell him that being an adult was just depressing and hard, he really should have listened more because they were right. And it isn't even like he could go around asking for him. Now that would just be both creepy and stalkerish of him to do. Besides what would he even say? "Hey, have you guys seen this guy, shorter than me, has blonde hair, and is really fucking ripped. His name is Hoseok by the way."

After about a week, Hyungwon gives up on trying to find Hoseok and moves on with his life. It's a big campus, so the likeliness of ever running into him again is very slim. So slim to the point that he probably won't ever happen. Besides, it's more than realistic that Hoseok has already forgotten about him anyways. It wasn't as if their brief interaction was some groundbreaking revelation or impactful moment. They literally just made eye contact, exchanged first names, and that is quite literally it. People do that every single day, it's nothing special.

So as the time goes on, nearing closer and closer to December, the weather grows more and more insufferable. He's begun exchanging long sleeves and the occasional jacket to full on winter gear, throwing his appearance entirely out of the window. He's decked out in his coat, a full knit sweater underneath of it (a nice green one that Kihyun actually bought for him for his birthday a few months back) paired with a black beanie that he never actually bought, but it showed up one day in his apartment and that's the end of that.

There's a little bridge leading to the campus from the parking garage, but to get to it, you have to climb up a total of five flights of stairs (assuming that you park on the first level- which Hyungwon does). Gritting his teeth, Hyungwon climbed the stairs, and it isn't even like the little stair building was warm either, it was just as harsh in here as it was outside, so he didn't even gain anything from it like warmth.

Opening the door, he flinches as the harsh wind hits him right in the face. Angrily, he tugs his coat around himself, even tighter that what it previously was, feeling rather annoyed. He makes it just about five more feet before he hears someone call out. "Hey Hyungwon!"

Now the only two people who talk to Hyungwon is quite literally Changkyun and Kihyun, and he knows that Kihyun is already in class because he likes to take morning classes so that leaves the rest of his day open. And Changkyun is probably in the library right now doing some last minute studying for the big science test that he has today, considering his has procrastinated studying for the past week, now trying to cram as much information as he can before two p.m.

With a frown, Hyungwon turns around to see that it's _him_. It's Hoseok.

"Hey," he smiles after he finally stops jogging because he's reached Hyungwon's side. "I barely recognized you underneath all of those layers."

For a second, Hyungwon contemplates it, but he can't say that Hoseok is wrong to not recognize him. Obviously the cold isn't bothering him any because he's in a simple windbreaker and a beanie. "You still managed to though," he points out.

"I did," he nods in agreement. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm cold," Hyungwon deadpans, and as soon as it comes out he wants to kick himself because he's always been told that he has a resting bitch face and gives off a cold aura. Which didn't sit well with his often default monotone voice and sarcastic tendencies.

But it doesn't seem to deter Hoseok at all, because he actually laughs and responds, "Yeah, I can tell."

"How are you?" Hyungwon then asks as he clears his throat.

"I'm doing pretty well now actually that I've seen you again."

Oh god, and there he goes again making Hyungwon blush like a thirteen year old school girl who has a crush. He has absolutely zero control over the nervous laugh that pushes out of his mouth, because whenever he feels awkward or doesn't know what to say, his automatic response is to just laugh. "Thank you."

"So I was curious, what's your major?"

"What do you think it is?" Hyungwon grins, hoping that he appears coy and flirty, but he knows that he likely just comes off as general teasing.

"Hmm," Hoseok takes his sweet time to examine Hyungwon looking him up and down. "I'm gonna place my bets on an arts or psych major."

"Wow," Hyungwon raises his eyebrows in mild surprise. Never once has he heard anyone tell him that they thought he would be a psych major. Not that he has anything against psychology, but Hyungwon knows that most of the people who go into it don't even want to be a psychologist, they just want to figure out what's wrong with themselves, and they honestly probably just need to get into therapy sooner rather than later. Besides, try to imagine Hyungwon as a therapist? Yeah, it's not a pleasing thought. "Literature actually, with a minor in Chinese. What about you?"

"I'll let you take a guess."

Hyungwon doesn't even to think about it before blurting out, maybe a bit too earnestly, "Physical Trainer."

Hoseok hisses in and shakes his head. "Not even close. I'm actually a Music major. What makes you think that I'd be a Physical Trainer?"

And now Hyungwon really wants to kick himself because he really dug himself a hole this time around. One where Hoseok clearly knows the answer to, but he just wants to hear Hyungwon actually say it. For a moment, he falters, because his pride doesn't want him to let Hoseok bait him like this, but for the sake of not standing there looking like a complete and total idiot, he sucks it up. "You're pretty fit."

Also known as: _crush me with your thighs_.

Hoseok grins now, wider now that it has been any of the other times that Hyungwon has seen him smile. "That's what I like to hear. Anyways, I have class in... five minutes actually. I just wanted to talk to you. Bye Hyungwon, I hope that we see each other again soon!"

And for the second time, Hoseok has left Hyungwon there absolutely dumbfounded.

Thankfully, Hyungwon's class doesn't start for another thirty minutes, and he whips his phone out so fast, faster than when Shinhwa announced their most recent comeback, and can he just say that he really rushed to pull out his phone that day, because the news cleared his skin, momentarily cured his mental health, and watered his crops.

**[9:27] _laziest hyung:_ guess who i ran into ;))))**

**[9:29] _meanest hyung:_ i have fifteen minutes until my next class, so spit it out. i want the tea**

**[9:29]_ spoiled maknae_: kihyun**

**never say that ever again**

**[9:32] _laziest hyung_: i ran into hoseok again**

**i learned that he's a music major**

**[9:32] _spoiled maknae_: and did you get his number?**

**[9:35] _laziest hyung_: fuck**

**[9:37] _meanest hyung_: you useless tadpole**

Hyungwon doesn't even care that he facepalms right in front of the entrance of the Language building, where multiple students can witness him do it. How did he manage to forget yet again? God knows when or if they'll run into each other on campus again, though Hyungwon's really hoping that it's a matter of when.

**[9:40] _spoiled maknae_: alright that's it**

**since YOU obviously can't be trusted, there's only one solution to this problem**

Hyungwon looks down at the message as he walks through the doors as he keeps making his way to his Contemporary Chinese Poetry class, and he immediately pales as he reads it. Changkyun, as dear of a friend that he is, Hyungwon wouldn't be lying if he said that the younger boy wasn't weird. Extremely and uncontrollably weird, and anyone who knows Changkyun would agree

**[9:41]_ spoiled maknae:_ it's time for an investigation ;D**

**[9:42] _meanest hyung_: changkyun no**

**[9:42] seen by '_spoiled maknae_'**

**[9:43] _meanest hyung_: changkyun i know you are reading these**

With a sigh, Hyungwon shuts off his phone as he reaches the room where his lecture takes place, because he wants no part in Changkyun's shenanigans that will most definitely lead him a one way ticket to jail at this rate. 

***

It's one of those rare days where the trio's schedules actually align and they can see each other for more than a passing five minutes. And it's good, because Hyungwon's well aware that within just three weeks they won't see each other at all, considering Kihyun will be holed up in the library, Changkyun with tutors, and Hyungwon will be in his bed crying while he types on his laptop. Midterms week was a certain hell that sometimes hits even worse than finals. The mere thought of it approaching so rapidly sends a shiver down his spine.

Kihyun's eating a sandwich, while Changkyun snacks on a bag of chips. Hyungwon didn't bring anything to eat, nor has the cash on him to buy anything from the shop on campus that's several feet away from him. So like the dirty little thief that he is, he keeps stealing from both of them until Kihyun sighs, gives up, and gives him one half of his sandwich.

"So anyways," Changkyun pops one of the cool ranch doritos into his mouth and chews obnoxiously which causes Kihyun's eye to twitch. "There are two Hoseok's in the music department."

"How the hell do you know that?" Kihyun sets down his sandwich to fold his hands and look at him. "God please don't tell me that you genuinely stalked the entire music department to find students named Hoseok."

"No, ouf course no," Changkyun pulls away looking offended. "How crazy do you think I am hyung? Gun's roommate, Min Yoongi, is a Music Production major, so I just bugged the shit out of him for answers. He actually told me to fuck off the first twenty times that I asked, but then he finally told me."

"Unbelievable," Hyungwon's eyes widen, though he isn't the least bit surprised by his friends persistence and dedication to being an annoying little shit.

"So it has to be one of them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Hyungwon chokes down dramatically. "and I'm never going to ever repeat this again, and if you ever bring it up, I _will_ deny it. But for once, I'm thankful that you're absolutely batshit."

It makes Changkyun coo, "Awe Hyungwonnie, I knew you loved me. I'd do anything for you if it meant that you'd finally get laid. Even Kihyun's getting laid."

Kihyun picks up a piece of lettuce that fell out from his sandwich and promptly launched it at Changykun's face, all while the latter laughs.

But even with that information, it doesn't end up doing Hyungwon too much good. It's better than nothing though, so he'll take it. There's something oddly comforting and reassuring in knowing that there are only two possible options that his Hoseok could be. It makes the situation feel less impossible.

As soon as he steps outside of the building to head to the science center, Hyungwon physically flinches at the cold. It wasn't that horrible when he had first arrived at the school earlier on, but somehow it managed to get even worse. Tucking his chin into his coat, he tries to desperately to cover his exposed neck, because not only did it make his neck cold, but the exposed area leaks cold air to his back and chest. He curses Kihyun's cat who is the sole reason why he doesn't have a scarf right now, because she shredded it, and Hyungwon just hasn't had the time to go out and buy a new one. Even though he is still firm on the idea that Kihyun should be the one buying him a new one considering that it was his cat who ruined it. And frankly Hyungwon doesn't care if she was a kitten when she did it or not, he's had that scarf for years. But now he doesn't, and he's really feeling its loss. Trying to tuck his chin into his coat makes him self conscious because he knows that he must look even more like a turtle.

But he comes to a complete stop as he see's Hoseok walking just in front of him. This is his chance. Immediately, Hyungwon jumps into action and starts walking faster, because he isn't in that deep to actually start jogging, he isn't sure if he will ever be that deep, and calls out "Hoseok!" The benefit is that as soon as Hoseok comes to a stop, it takes Hyungwon only approximately three more steps to reach him because of his long legs.

"Hyungwon! How are you doing?"

"Still cold," he admits with a laugh. "Just really fucking cold, how are you?"

"Warm, actually." Hoseok smiles, and Hyungwon isn't surprised because his smile is bright enough to rival that of the fucking sun. "Here."

Hyungwon's quiet as he watches Hoseok take off the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, and he approached Hyungwon, getting far into his personal bubble. Standing up on his very tippy toes, he raises his hands above Hyungwon's head, and the fabric of his black scarf hits Hyungwon's neck, and he wraps it around properly all nice and snug like.

"There," Hoseok smiles as he leans back on his feet as if to admire his work, but he still doesn't pull away fully so they're still questionably close.

Swallowing, Hyungwon raises his hand to touch the soft fabric. It's still warm from when Hoseok was wearing it, and Hyungwon can smell the cologne that he must wear and his heart starts skipping several beats because Hoseok smells nice. It's actually very nice, and he recognizes it right away as cherry blossoms, which is one of Hyungwon's favorite. The scent's often considered to be feminine, but Hyungwon certainly is appreciating the fact that Hoseok doesn't seem to care about gender roles like that. The action makes a heat rise to Hyungwon's cheeks, and as soon as he realizes that he is blushing, he tries to rationalize with himself that it's because of the cold wind, not because of Hoseok standing in front of him.

Hyungwon never said that he isn't a dirty little liar.

"Thank you," he gives a timid smile, the tips of his fingers still brushing against the fabric of the scarf. He can't say that he's ever had somebody do this for him, literally ever.

"It's no problem," and usually Hyungwon would never believe anyone who says that, because they're almost always lying. But there's something about him which makes it seem so genuine, so sincere, that Hyungwon finds himself actually believing him. "Besides, you look better in it that me."

Now there is no denying it, Hyungwon is definitely blushing. "I don't know what you mean," he mumbles out lamely.

"Humble I see," Hoseok laughs. "You look like you'd be a model."

"M-model?" Hyungwon repeats, in too much of a shock to be able to properly form words. Especially coming from someone like Hoseok who looks like an actual greek god. "I... what?"

"You're so cute," Hoseok giggles, the man actually straight up just fucking giggles. "It was nice to see you again."

Hoseok called him cute.

Hoseok said that he looks like a model.

And Hyungwon forgot to get his number again.

"You're. So. Stupid." Kihyun hisses as he bats at Hyungwon with a piece of rolled up newspaper. It's the school paper that the news club and media majors collaborate on every month. It isn't that popular, but apparently it does come in handy to beat your friends with.

A hand comes out to rest on Kihyun's shoulder as if to stop him, "Babe, stop. He's embarrassed enough about this."

Hyungwon swears that Hyunwoo is almost like a godsend, because he's the only person that Kihyun will actually listen to now at this rate. Which is important, because an uncontrolled Kihyun can be dangerous. And this proves to be true again, because Kihyun pulls back and even smiles, he _smiles_, at Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon can't even remember the last time that Kihyun smiled at him.

"Gross," Hyungwon groans as he watches the two of them. They're not even a couple yet, they're at this odd stage where they're 'seeing' each other, where it 'isn't' exclusive (even though quite literally everyone knows that it is) and they just happen to text 24/7, go on at least one date a week, and casually fuck.

They're definitely not dating.

"You're just jealous because Kihyun's getting-"

Kihyun whirls to face Changkyun at warp speed, the still rolled up newspaper in his hands and being directed to point straight at Changkyun's face. "Finish that sentence and I will end you."

"And that's enough of that," Hyunwoo smiles as he plucks the paper out of Kihyun's hands and places it into his own backpack where he deems it safe enough for Kihyun to not be able to reach it. "Whose number is Hyungwon even trying to get anyways?"

"This really hot guys," Changkyun explains and Hyungwon huffs out.

"This guy is surreal hyung. I've ran into him a couple of times, and he's complimented me-"

"They've flirted."

He sends a side ye glare, but keeps going on. "But that's the extent of our interactions because I keep forgetting to get his number."

"How do you just 'forget' to get a hot guys number?"

Oh, so now Hyunwoo's going to be on his case about it too, that's just great. "Because, he's just so... I don't know. He keeps complimenting me and I never know how to respond to it."

"Hyungwon, you've always been complimented on your looks. In high school you voted the most likely to become social media famous, solely on the basis of how pretty your face is. Also you did get quite a few confessions."

"One," Hyungwon pulls up a finger. "They all dressed me as a girl before the vote, so that's invalid. Second of all, I'm _gay_. So those confessions meant nothing to me."

"You can't argue that," Hyunwoo shrugs in agreement.

"Besides," Hyungwon continues. "He gave me his scarf because I was cold. That's like-"

"Insanely fucking gay," Changkyun cuts in again with a shit eating grin spread across his face as if he just did the funniest thing in the world.

"That's it," Hyungwon reaches over and starts to swipe for Hyunwoo's bag. "Give me that damn newspaper right now."

Hyunwoo wouldn't give it to him.

***

So maybe Hyungwon wore that damned scarf every day after Hoseok gave it to him. Even on Friday's when he had no classes, and even on the weekends when he so simply walked to the convenience store to buy whatever was on discount so that he had food for the upcoming week. He can justify wearing it anyways, it's been cold out. In fact, most other human beings in Seoul are wearing scarves too. His just happens to be borrowed from a hot and mysterious boy that he goes to school with. But in his eyes, if anything that makes his scarf even better. 

It's one of those Saturday's after he's gotten his paycheck, and he all but runs to the store because frankly, he's going to stock up on food while he can. Especially because he too midterm week off. Besides, he only eats like once a day anyways, so the food he gets should last him just about two weeks. As he walks in, the woman at the counter who is far used to his routine now just gives him a polite bow that he returns. He's got this down to a science at this point, and so it takes him less than ten minutes to put everything he gets into the little handbasket and heads to the check out. 

It's as soon as he walks out of the store and makes it about twenty steps out when he phone starts to ring, and he can't help but sigh because there are only four people who call him. 

1) Kihyun

2) His parents 

3) Work 

4) Changkyun 

And sadly today it had to be number three that called. They want him to come in and cover one of the other interns, Youngjae, who called in sick which less than a hours notice. Which, while the last thing Hyungwon wants to do is go to work right now, especially when he used his weekends to catch up on all of his homework that he misses during the week since he's at school or working, he can't really say no either. He needs the money, and it's extremely rare to be called in, he's worked that almost as long as he's been in college, and he's only been called in a handful of times. He's been asked to come in early or stay later, but rarely ever to come in for a whole shift that isn't his own. While it may be a paid internship, it is still an internship nevertheless, and so everybody tries to give their utmost best impressions. 

So he tells them that he'll be there within a half hour. 

See, at first Hyungwon doesn't regret it. Even if he has to get coffee for his more than melodramatic boss who never is pleased with anything, Hyungwon can handle that. Hyungwon can handle the way that the women on the second floor grab his cheeks and gush about how handsome he is. Hyungwon can handle the other intern who doesn't know how to do a damn thing and is on her way to being fired. 

What Hyungwon seriously can't stand is how cold it is as he walks home. It hadn't been earlier, the sun had actually casted some warmth, but now? Now it is what he would describe as frigid. He's all but shaking as he leaves the office building and begins to walk to his apartment. Usually, he walks to his work, because with it only being a few blocks away, it was easier (and cheaper) for him to walk then waste the gas. Driving to school was different though, it's on the complete opposite side of town, but Hyungwon's apartment was too cheap to try and find something closer. It's all about sacrifices he guesses. 

When he gets to about the halfway mark to his apartment, he notices that there's a jogger on the street path, making their way to the intersection in which he's standing. Hyungwon openly scoffs at it, because who the fuck still takes the time to jog in this weather? Isn't that what they make those machines in the gym for? While he stands there waiting for the light to tell him that it is safe to walk, he watches as the figure continues to grow closer and closer, until they're only a foot away from each other and then,

"Hoseok."

"Hyungwon."

God, so maybe fate didn't totally despise Hyungwon.

"You're wearing my scarf," Hoseok points out with a smile as he observes the obvious black material that sits across Hyungwon's light grey coat.

"Oh," he glances down at it. "Yeah, do you want it back?" he goes to grab it, but Hoseok is reaching out to stop him, his hand grabbing Hyungwon's lightly.

"No, I gave it to you for a reason. I'm more concerned about how could your hands are right now, how long have you been out here walking in this?"

"Not long," Hyungwon tells him the truth. It really isn't that far from his work to his apartment. That's why he chooses to walk instead of wasting the gas, if it was far he would honestly just end up sucking it up and driving, like how he drives to school because of how far it is. "I'm almost home."

"Well here." Hoseok reaches out with his other hand to grab the one hand of Hyungwon's that he wasn't already holding.

And then he's rubbing his own hands together to create a heat and he's wrapping them around Hyungwon's, even if technically Hyungwon's hands are bigger than his own. It actually does help somewhat, and Hyungwon can only blink because he has never had somebody do something like this for him before. What amuses him the most about it however, is that this is exactly the type of thing that an idol would do when playing one of those heart beat games for a variety show. Which, in that case, Hoseok is most certainly winning at right now.

"Thank you," Hyungwon smiles nervously once Hoseok pulls away. "I think I can make it home without turning into a popsicle now."

"Please don't turn into a popsicle, I don't really want to be interested in a sentient being, that'd just be weird."

Interested. Hoseok just said that he's _interested_ in him. Licking his lips he says, "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Hoseok nods at that and looks up to the roadcross sign that they've missed two times by now, "Maybe we should try to catch that this time."

"Probably," Hyungwon agrees, and this time when the symbol for walking comes up, they actually cross. But once they get across, they've fallen into that awkward silence once again, and Hyungwon bites his lip as he glances at Hoseok, because all he wants to do is ask him if he would like to go get a coffee, or something of that nature, but before he can say anything, Hoseok is already turning to him with a smile, "I won't keep you out in this cold any longer, get home safe, okay? And I'll see you around."

Then, quite literally, he is running away the opposite way of Hyungwon's apartment building, and his shoulders ink in defeat, and all he wants to do is go and chase Hoseok down, grab him by the collar, and yank him to the nearest coffee shop which is a block away. But Hoseok is a fast runner, and Hyungwon's ridiculously slow, and within seconds he is out of sight and Hyungwon is left trudging back to his apartment, already planning to keep this encounter to himself because he isn't sure if he can face the shame of failing to get Hoseok's number yet again.

***

It's chaos.

Absolute fucking chaos, Hyungwon swears on it. Midterms have finally arrived like a disgusting plague that effects every single student on the entire campus, and he wonders if this is what the Europeans felt during the black death. And all throughout the week, Hyungwon walks around in hopes that somehow, maybe, just maybe, he can run into Hoseok again and ask him to go get a coffee to catch a break from the stress of the week.

But he doesn't run into him, and he's definitely disappointed.

"I just want to see him again," Hyungwon openly whines as he throws his Chinese textbook on his desk because that class was his final midterm and so the book must suffer his wrath.

Kihyun is lying on Hyungwon's bed, staring at the ceiling because midterms practically drained him. But if you ask Hyungwon, that's what Kihyun deserves for majoring in a science, that's near suicidal. "This is probably not what you want to hear but, oh well, I don't care. Maybe you should just let Changkyun dig into it."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Yoo Kihyun?"

"I'm serious," Kihyun reaches out to slap the back of Hyungwon's head with a eye roll. "You're just sitting around and moping, it's pathetic."

"And risk Changkyun getting arrested and being charged with stalking?"

Kihyun lets out a little huff, "We both know that he's going to end up there one day anyways, so why not profit off of it while you can?"

Hyungwon genuinely considers it. This way, he could actually find Hoseok and see him outside of all of their sporadic encounters, and he really wants to, he's admittedly crushing on Hoseok at this point, "Fine." he decides, "I will."

Of course, Changkyun actually manages to deliver. Not that Hyungwon is really all that surprised by that fact, but he is stuck in some sort of stage between absolute horror, or complete and utter awe.

"So here's what I got: Gun is friends with Jackson Wang who is friends with Lee Jooheon and Kim Namjoon, both who just happen to have friends named Hoseok who major in the music department. Namjoon's Hoseok is a dance major, and Jooheon's is a music production major. His name is Shin Hoseok. You are welcome."

"What the fuck?" Hyungwon blinks as he takes all of that information in. "Are you sure that you shouldn't be working in criminal justice? Because you're already practically a detective."

"Maybe I'll end up claiming it as my major next year."

So, Shin Hoseok is his name. "What do I even do with this?" he turns hopelessly as he looks at both of his friends for advice.

Reaching out, Changkyun goes over and slaps Hyungwon who yelps at the action, "Go find your mans, you overgrown tadpole."

The comment makes Kihyun snort in mild approval, "Or ya know, just find his SNS. We don't need to have two stalkers in this friend group."

Hyungwon's already pulling out his phone when he hears Changkyun retort, "As if you didn't stalk Hyunwoo for two whole months."

And really, if Kihyun decided to kill Changkyun well then, that's not any of Hyungwon's business, now is it?

It's a Friday night, and following the end of midterms the student body celebrates in the only way that college students know how to- they throw a party.

Hyungwon isn't even sure who is exactly throwing it, but he's pretty sure that it's a senior named Chen, but Hyungwon isn't really keeping track, he's just care more about the fact that there's going to be one and that he's going to it. Right now though, he's mainly just focused on making himself look good. Parties for Hyungwon always meant one thing: getting laid. Or he supposes, fucking somebody because Hyungwon will go either way. And to do that, he always needs to look as best as he can.

In front of him, he has a pair of slick black jeans picked out, and his favorite black boots, and now he's looking at all of the shirts that he owns. There's a baby blue one that he has, it's silk and it flows, and he can't deny that it would pair well with his bleach blonde hair, so he reaches out to grab it. Next, he has accessories, and he goes straight for one of the collars that he has which is complete with one of the hoops, and to match the blue he goes for dangling silver earrings. The makeup for Hyungwon might as well be the most important part. Smoking out his eyeliner to make his eyes pop and appear more sultry, the pink tint to make his lips look that more kissable. And maybe this time he goes a bit more hardcore than normal, but Hyungwon wouldn't lie about the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in quite a few months, and he might just die of horniness if he doesn't get to tonight. This whole Hoseok situation hasn't been helping him either.

So excuse him if he exaggerates his sex appeal, it's for a good cause after all.

He drives himself to the party, planning to meet up with Changkyun there, because Kihyun and Hyunwoo are already there, and will likely be doing couple-y things with each other, and Kihyun most definitely will be getting shit faced, because do not let him fool you, he's actually quite the party animal. Changkyun is too, and not to mention Changkyun's single, so he and Hyungwon always party together going hard, but they always end up departing when Changkyun starts to get wrapped up in various drinking games and Hyungwon ends up upstairs being pressed against a wall or a mattress.

The party is in full swing by the time he walks up the steps of the frat house, and he takes in a breathe and walks through the doors. He finds Changkyun pretty easily, especially since they agreed to meet at where the alcohol is being served, and he's standing there with two shots in his hand.

"Welcome!" he smiles as he pushes one of the shots into Hyungwon's hands.

Looking down, Hyungwon can't tell what it is, and frankly he doesn't want to know. Without further question, he throws the shot back and feels the way it burns down his throat. It's within that moment that he is sure that the night is going to be a good one. "Where's Kihyun?"

"Dancing with Hyunwoo. We did some pregame shots."

"Of course you did," Hyungwon laughs, not the least bit surprised. Usually he would join them, but he got straight out of work to go home and get ready to come straight here.

"You look good!" Changkyun inches closer to Hyungwon's side so that he doesn't have to yell as loud while he starts to make himself another shot. "Very fuckable."

"That's the goal," Hyungwon deadpans as he watches Changkyun down the other shot.

Changkyun laughs, "Then go, get on out there!" He pushes at Hyungwon's shoulder directing him to the mass clump of the student body dancing.

Really, Hyungwon doesn't need to be told twice because he loves dancing. Absolutely fucking loves it. It doesn't take him long to get a partner either, all he has to do is swing his hips around once, and then there's a fairly hot guy coming up behind him to dance. He's attractive enough, big brown eyes and pitch black hair. He's shorter than Hyungwon, but really, most people are at this rate. It's rare that he finds someone as tall as him, and so Hyungwon dances.

It's approximately two songs in, thought Hyungwon can't quite tell the difference because most of the club and dance music sounds the same, and that's when Hyungwon sees him. No, not Hoseok. Instead, he sees the boy that was with Hoseok the very first day that they had met, the loud mouth one that had been shouting. He's standing on the outskirts of the crowd talking to Kihyun and Hyunwoo actually. Without even thinking, Hyungwon pulls away from the guy behind him and starts walking forward because maybe he could find something out.

But he only gets about three steps towards them before he feels the way that hands slide across his waist and settle there, stopping him from moving, but not entirely forceful. If he really wanted to, he could easily break the grip and continue moving. Yet, he doesn't however, he just rotates around slowly to see that it's Hoseok standing there. Hyungwon swallows as he makes eye contact with him, because he knows this can could tumble downhill quickly, and he can't deny the fact that it excites him.

"It's you," Hoseok smiles, his hands that are still clutching Hyungwon's waist squeezes and he pulls him even closer.

"Yeah," Hyungwon licks his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry, and he finds himself wishing that Changkyun was there to shovel more shots into his hand. "it's me."

If Hoseok looks good on a regular basis, then there are no words to describe how he looks right now. His hair is styled purposely messy, light eyeliner at the corner of his eyes, a simple black choker, along with the skin tight black shirt that manages to show off all of his muscles, and it's a v neck that dips down to expose his collar bones. It's all paired with ripped jeans that show off his thighs, and between the jagged fabric Hyungwon can pick out black markings on his thigh which is most definitely a tattoo.

When Hyungwon looks back up, Hoseok is staring at him. And at first Hyungwon thinks that his blatant staring from before must have made the other uncomfortable, and maybe he really misread all of their interaction, but then Hoseok's licking his lips and there's a glint in his eyes that Hyungwon knows is about to wreck him. "So this is what you look like underneath all of those layers."

It isn't often that Hyungwon wishes that he was wearing no clothes, but this is definitely one of those times. But from the heat of Hoseok's gaze, he might as well not be. Reaching out, Hoseok's finger runs across Hyungwon's exposed collarbone, and then he is hooking through the loop of his choker and he keeps the grip light almost as if he is testing it, and then in the next second he tugs it, and Hyungwon can't help the way that he let's out a gasp.

Hoseok's face lights up, as if he's happy with the reaction that he elicited. It's in that moment that it begins to feel like a challenge because Hoseok is always so relaxed, so nonchalant, and Hyungwon wants to wreck that. He wants Hoseok to feel just as stumbled as he has, in so much awe that he is left wordless and just standing there. So he lets out the most sinister grin that he can muster as he turns back around in Hoseok's grasp and throws his head over the side and calls out, "Dance with me."

Before Hoseok can react, Hyungwon finds the beat of the song and starts moving his hips to it, and once again Hoseok's hands are gripping his hips and pulling him back in even closer. They're flushed stomach to back, and Hyungwon is utterly shameless in the way that he starts grinding back against Hoseok, and drops hos hands to run against Hoseok's thighs, more than pleased to feel the way his muscles shifts as he dances. Behind him, Hoseok is steady as he matches Hyungwon's tempo, and also serves to hold him in place enough, almost like gravity forcing a planet into orbit.

Slowly, Hoseok's hands begin to slide up, and then they're spread across his stomach, his right hand tucking underneath his shirt, his thumb running along his happy trail, and Hyungwon has to stop the groan that wants to leave his mouth. Seconds later he feels a breathe against his neck, and Hyungwon obediantly drops is neck so that Hoseok can kiss the area. And Hoseok does, and Hyungwon almost melts right then and there because his mouth is warm, and his kiss soft. It makes him wonder what else Hoseok's mouth can do.

Almost impatiently, Hyungwon swivels his hips and let's his hand reach up and curl into Hoseok's dark hair. Hoseok's eyes snap up to look at him and his one hand is trailing up to grab Hyungwon's shin and force him even closer so that their lips can finally meet. This time, Hyungwon doesn't stop the sound that pushes its way up through his throat and gets swallowed by Hoseok easily enough. The kiss is hot, and they've found a delicate tempo that keeps an even pace as their hands roam around each others bodies. Hoseok bites on Hyungwon's lower lip and the action makes Hyungwon grin as he pulls away, his hands coming up to clutch at the fabric of Hoseok's collar, "Bedroom, now."

It's far from eloquent, but Hoseok knows exactly what he means because he smiles again and raises an eyebrow, "Eager, are we?"

"Maybe," Hyungwon stares down to meet his eyes, his hand trailing down Hoseok's chest so that it brushes right past his nipple, and it's hard for Hoseok to hide the way his body shudders, and his hand travels all the way down until he is cupping his dick, shamelessly even though they're still in the middle of the crowd. "but something tells me that you're not too far behind, hm?"

Without anything else being said, they begin to make their way out of the crowd as they head upstairs, in passing Hyungwon can see Changkyun with Jooheon, Jackson, Gun, and a few others who are all gathered to play a drinking game. It doesn't surprise him in the slightest, and even while distracted Changkyun still manages to catch his eye and give him a thumbs up. It's early enough in the night that most people aren't drunk enough to start hooking up, that or they're still on the prowl to find a decent enough fuck, and so it was no problem for them to find an empty room.

Hoseok closes the door by pushing Hyungwon against it, and he has Hyungwon's shirt entirely untucked from his pants as he pushes a tigh between his legs and starts kissing him again. The pace grows faster now than it was just minutes ago, because now that they're alone the air seems to grow just that much hotter, and Hyungwon begins to feel just that more desperate than before. Leaning his hips in, Hyungwon grinds against Hoseok's front. Usually, he is a total sucker for kissing, but right now, after over a month leading up to this, Hyungwon wants just a bit more of skin on skin action. Letting a hand curl around Hoseok's waist, he breaks from the kiss and slides out from were he was previously trapped between Hoseok and the door, leaving him to now be stuck in the position.

Dropping down onto his knees, he takes the time to admire Hoseok. From this close, Hyungwon can see just how muscular he is, how defined. He can't help the way that his hands come up and slide across his thighs, kneading in certain spots. Hyungwon hears the familiar sound of a belt buckle being undone and he smiles because Hyungwon prides himself in his blowjob abilities.

There's a tug on his collar now, and he looks up at Hoseok's, his eyes gleaming as Hoseok rasps out, "Blow me."

That's all he needs to be told because his hands eagerly reach into Hoseok's flamingo boxers, _cute_, to pull out his already hard dick, and he feels his smile grow wider because he is so fucking big. His hand curls around the length, and the action makes Hoseok let out a little moan, and Hyungwon knows he's going to have more than fun pulling out all of these different sounds from him, finding out what makes him tick, and making him beg for it, because while he may be shy in social circumstances, the bedroom is where he dominates.

He pumps up and down for several seconds, letting the drag be dry, but Hoseok doesn't complain, and something tells Hyungwon that he actually enjoys it. Letting his one hands hold Hoseok's dick in place, he leans in then and just barely drags his tongue across the head, and Hoseok actually lets out a whine as a hand buries its way into Hyungwon's hair. Feeling more encouraged now, he leans in again, his tongue trailing lines down his dick and slides across his balls to circle back down to the underside of his dick. He takes his time in teasing Hoseok, his hand sliding down to squeeze his left ball and Hoseok mewls at the action.

With no further warning he wraps his lips around the tip, and the hand in his hair tightens as he moves further to swallow more down. He wastes no time then as he begins bobbing up and down, finding his rhythm, and Hyungwon feels the satisfaction bubble in his stomach at the way he hears Hoseok's breathing grow more rapid, and the way that he seems to slowly start losing self control as his hips starts to move to meet Hyungwon's. By now, Hyungwon's own boner feels heavy and thick from the way it's pushing against his skin tight jeans, and shamelessly he lets his hand drop from Hoseok's to palm his own erection.

"Hyungwon?"

"Hmm?" Hyungwon pops off obscenely, a trail of spit connecting his lips to Hoseok's dick and he swats it away and blinks up at him. 

Hoseok swallows as he stares at Hyungwon for a second, as he seems to take Hyungwon in. "I want to fuck you."

Standing up, Hyungwon looks at him and grabs his hand as he looks at the bed and starts pulling him forward, "Then fuck me."

Hoseok wastes no time as he takes his pants off, followed by his shirt, and presses Hyungwon against the mattress and kisses him as he leans only far enough away to be able to undress him. Once he's finally naked, Hoseok stares down at him, and his voice is gravely serious as he says, "You're beautiful," because that's what Hyungwon is underneath all of those clothes- beautiful.

It catches Hyungwon by surprise, and for a second his confidence flickers away as his cheek undoubtedly grow red, because there goes Hoseok making him blush yet again. Hyungwon can't deny that he's heard comments about his appearance before, and he's definitely no stranger to hearing someone saying it during various lewd acts. He's had plenty of guys who have tightened their grip on his hair as he swallows them down and say _you look so pretty with my dick in your mouth_. But there's something about the way that Hoseok says it, that makes it seem so genuine, so honest. It's raw. He can't think of a response to form, and so he closes the space between them again and kisses Hoseok, his legs getting spread open. A hand runs slowly down Hyungwon's spine and he curves his back to the touch and bites his lip when Hoseok's finger falls past his crack to trace his hole.

Hoseok pulls away however to look down at Hyungwon with mild concern in his eyes, "We don't have any lube."

Huffing, Hyungwon almost laughs at Hoseok's worrying. He sits up, hand curling around Hoseok's broad shoulder, and swings his legs around so that he's straddling Hoseok's waist, and he obediently leans against the headboard as he watched Hyungwon with a keen interest. Raising his hand, he lets it dance across Hoseok's chest, tapping against his collar bones until he swings it up to his face, his thumb rubbing against Hoseok's bottom lip.

"Open," his voice drops lower than it usually is, and there's an authoritative tone in his voice that Hoseok can't deny, and so he does exactly what Hyungwon tells him to. Hyungwon's almost astonished with how obedient Hoseok is to him, and he finds that it's something he really likes, "Suck."

And Hoseok does.

This is going to be a very short night for Hyungwon if it continues at this rate.

When Hoseok is done, Hyungwon leans back again, using what little leg strength he has to keep himself up and raise his hips and shoves one finger, slick with Hoseok's spit, up his ass. A moan comes out of his lips as he starts moving his hand to finger fuck himself, and Hoseok watches with his mouth agape, and Hyungwon catches the way that his dick twitches at the action. Even with the spit, the drag is dry, but Hyungwon doesn't really find himself minding because he likes the way it hurts. Three fingers in and he's biting his lip because he wants Hoseok to fuck him already, and with that notion he pulls his hands away.

Hoseok looks like he wants to ask Hyungwon if the prep was enough, but he doesn't, already catching on to the fact that Hyungwon doesn't care. Letting his hips fall back down slightly, he grabs Hoseok's dick and holds it steady as he sinks down, a whimper falling from his lips as he sinks all the way down. He doesn't waste anymore time as he positions his hands on Hoseok's broad chest, and he begins to move his hips in rotation, moving up and down, and Hoseok's hips raise to meet his occasionally.

"You look so fucking hot riding me Hyungwon."

Licking his lips, Hyungwon pushes the bangs out of his face, because they're beginning to stick there due to the sweat. "Oh yeah?"

When Hoseok's hands come up to grip Hyungwon's hips, he doesn't really think much of it, but then Hoseok's flipping them over so that Hyungwon's on his hack, his legs being pressed so that his knees are practically reaching his ears, and Hoseok is thrusting into him. The manhandling alone was enough, but Hoseok jack hammering into him is enough to thrown him over the edge, and with a shout he's cumming all over his stomach and Hoseok's pulling him in for another kiss. Abruptly, he pulls away and starts pumping his dick so that he cums into his hand, and Hyungwon can't help but think that Hoseok looks absolutely fucking gorgeous as he cums, the sweat glistening in the low lightening against his muscles.

After taking a few deep breathes he wipes his hand against the sheet with a look of mild disgust and he uses it to swipe at Hyungwon's stomach to get his cum off, and unceremoniously drops beside Hyungwon and throws a haphazard arm around his waist. Blinking, Hyungwon tries to let his heart rate go down, because that's the best orgasm that he's had in absolute years, and he's pretty confident that Hoseok is going to be the death of him. And Hyungwon doesn't want to give this up, he's been playing this game forever now, and he can't deny that he just wants coffee dates and to be fucked into a mattress afterwards.

So he rolls over so that he's leaning into Hoseok's side to find that Hoseok is already watching him, "Can I get your number?"

The question makes Hoseok fall into utter hysterics, but as soon as he's done laughing he cups Hyungwon's face and gives his biggest smile yet, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this lowkey happened to me 
> 
> like my second day on campus a girl approached me and complimented my outfit at the food truck and we had been making eye contact for a few minutes prior, and she approached me when i was sitting under a tree eating, and asked for my name, and i complimented her painting she had. 
> 
> anyways i haven't seen her since that, and it was like september 4th so rip in peace at me, she was vv pretty so i'd love to see her again, but i was like, ya know what this would make? a good fic. so here we are.


End file.
